Your Kindness Hurt Me
by Onxy Dark Blue
Summary: A story about Usami akihiko and Kamijou hiroki on English Ver. warning ! Boyslove - Yaoi


Your Goodness Hurts Me

..

..

..

...

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjō Romantica

..

.

.

.

.

Pairing: Usami Akihiko x Kamijou Hiroki

.

.

.

Warning !!

Yaoi-Boyslove

.

.

.

If you don't like Pairing or Boyslove

please press the back button

.

.

.

I wrote this story in 2 languages, that is Indonesian and English. so sorry if English is bad because I'm studying and using translations too. but I will try my best !

.

.

.

.

.

Summary

He really hates losing even when feeling annoyed or angry then he will run towards his secret place which is an open ground in the middle of the forest that is part of Akihiko's land - even though this was unknown to him until after he met Akihiko. one day when he found Akihiko sleeping there then he would meet him more often until many years later when he found out that Akihiko was holding a one-sided love for Takahiro Takahashi, then one of us, Hiroki decided to leave his love and start forgetting. But then As the storm disappears and then returns again Akihiko starts looking for him and begins to realize that Hiroki is always there for him never to come back again.

That day when Rain suddenly dropped and made Hiroki wait for hours which finally made him desperate to break through after making sure all his valuable books were well protected behind his jacket. then when he began to run until the gate of his university indirectly he saw someone using a black umbrella walking towards him.

drap

drap

drap

"Hiroki" someone called his name right when Hiroki ran beside him.

'Akihiko?' Hiroki thought as he automatically stopped because of the voice of someone who had mentioned his name and then he decided not to care about it and then continued his steps.

"Are you getting deaf now, old man?" Akihiko said when he found out that his call was not responded to by Hiroki and turned to look at his childhood friend who turned out to stop a few steps away from him.

"Akihiko, what made you bother to see me again?" Surprisingly, Hiroki's response that successful sarcasm made Akihiko surprised but then quickly turned calm again. After quickly changing his expression became calm again Akihiko then decided to approach Hiroki who had been completely soaked and divided the umbrella with him.

"Is this the response of a friend after a long time no see?" Akihiko sharply said, looking into the eyes of Hiroki who surprisingly saw him flat without emotion. Hearing that, Hiroki indirectly looked away without realizing that Akihiko's expression turned sad.

"I think you've forgotten me as your friend like when you prefer Takahiromu to me" Hiroki sarcastically pushed while pushing Akihiko away from him before starting to walk away.

"I never threw you away Hiroki, Never even in my time with you" Akihiko said while looking at Hiroki's back which was wet from the rain.

"I thought we had known for a long time but it turned out that I was wrong. You were not the akihiko who used to be--"

"That's not true! I'm usami akihiko" Akihiko said as he ran towards poor Hiroki before giving him a hug from behind.

"That's not true ..." Akihiko whispered and hiroki gave him a bitter smile. after a long silence struck suddenly Hiroki turned and extended his hand to hold Akihiko's face which reflexively closed his eyes.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'Your goodness hurts me?' Usami?" Asked Hiroki while continuing to stare at Akihiko with a sad expression.

"..." did not reply but Akihiko chose to look back at Hiroki who started crying while staring hard at himself.

"That's how you are, your kindness hurts Akihiko" said Hiroki before turning around and running away from Akihiko who was transfixed while watching without any intention to pursue him. But as Hiroki did not know that just when he was running Akihiko cried in regret for everything.

"Then your sacrifice is worthy of appreciation, Hiroki" whispered Akihiko while looking far up at the sky no matter the rainwater washing her face.

'Even if I need all my time to chase you, then at that moment I will never give up for your forgiveness'

To be Continue

p.s: Sorry if there was a writing or lack of feel because this was the first time I wrote this pairing. Honestly I like Hirohiko but very few make their stories and I have to read from Fans Abroad.

so enjoy it


End file.
